Princess Destiny
by MikiDaCAT
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Sakura bertemu vampire yang nanti akan menjadi kekasihnya? Ya ampun! hiatus! hahaha! jangan salahkan aku atas hal itu! Meow!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Destiny

Chapter 1: The Fail Wedding

Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu gadis yang beruntung. Putri dari desa Konoha-gakure. Ibunya, sang ratu sudah meninggal sejak ia masih berumur 7 tahun. Sang raja sakit-sakitan. Sahabatnya hanyalah dua gadis desa, yaitu Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Saat ini dia berumur 17 tahun. Sang raja khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Walaupun dia percaya Sakura yang masih remaja ini sudah pandai memerintah kerajaan Konoha dengan baik, namun dia masih tidak bisa membiarkan putri satu-satunya menanggung tanggung jawabnya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Sakura akan menikahi seorang pangeran dari negeri Suna-gakure.

"Tok-tok!" suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

" Siapa? Masuk saja pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawab Sakura. Lalu dari balik pintu, terlihat sosok dua orang wanita yang seumuran dengannya.

" Putri Sakura, kami diperintahkan untuk membantu anda berpakaian." Kata salah satu wanita berambut pirang.

" Y-ya, putri. Kalau ada yang bisa kami Bantu katakan saja." Lanjut wanita dengan rambut biru tua. Ya. Mereka adalah Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga, teman masa kecil Sakura. Saat ini mereka bekerja sebagai pelayan Sakura.

" Tentu." Sahut Sakura. " tapi, mengapa kalian menjadi formal begitu? Panggil saja aku Sakura."

" I-ini perintah dari penasihat Neji-san." Jawab Hinata. Neji, sepupu Hinata, saat ini kedudukannya sebagai penasihat kerajaan.

" Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura saat tidak ada yang melihat saja, ya." Kata Sakura dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Akhirnya dia selesai memakai gaunnya. Gaun itu terlihat cantik dipakainya. Terutama karena warnanya putih sedikit kemerah mudaan, sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yang merah muda.

" Tapi Sakura-chan, apa tidak apa-apa menikahi pria yang belum pernah kau temui? Walaupun dia pangeran, tapi dia dari negeri yang lain." Seru Ino.

" I-iya, Sakura-chan. M-menurutku juga demikian. Maaf jika kata-kataku salah. Tapi i-itu pendapatku." Kata Hinata sependapat.

" Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, ini adalah takdirku sebagai putri kerajaan Konoha-gakure. Aku harus melakukan ini demi Negara." Jawabnya. Saat itu keadaan itu sepi terhening.

" He-he. Sakura-chan memang selalu bijak." Puji Ino.

" Iya. Sakura-chan memang pantas jadi putri." Lanjut Hinata.

" Terima kasih. Kalian memang teman-temanku yang terbaik." Kata Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura sudah siap menghadapi pernikahannya. Saat berjalan menuju altar, dia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut merah dan jas putih.

" _Kurasa dia adalah pria yang baik_." Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju altar, dia melihat orang-orang yamg dikenalnya. Kakashi dokter kerajaan. Ino dan Hinata sahabatnya. Shikamaru penjual buah yang biasa dia kunjungi. Chouji sang kepala koki, Kiba dan Akamaru pemimpin tentara pelacak. Shino peneliti serangga kerajaan. Lee jendral kerajaan. Neji penasihat kerajaan. Dan Tenten pengurus kucingnya Sakura, Mii-chan.

Di saat Sakura akan mengatakan '_aku bersedia_', dia hanya mengucapkan ' _aku bersed…_'. Tiba-tiba, muncul retakan besar dari tanah tempat Sakura berada! Sakura masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Di dalamnya sangat gelap.

" lee! Ayo kita kejar putri!" perintah Kiba ke Lee.

" Baiklah! Akan kulakukan apapun untuk Putri Sakura!" jawab Lee tegas.

Saat ingin masuk ke dalam lubang itu, tiba-tiba lubang itu tertutup.

" Putri!" teriak Tenten.

" Putri Sakura!" seru Neji.

" Akan ku lihat dengan seranggaku ke sela-sela lubang itu!" kata Shino. Seranggganya masuk ke dalam sela-sela lubang yang sangat kecil.

" Hmm… jadi begitu." Kata Shino sehabis berbicara kepada serangganya yang telah kembali.

" Hei, apa katanya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi… putri tidak mati! Setidaknya belum. Dia seperti di bawa oleh semacam makhluk seperti '_Gargoyle_' ( setan bersayap yang licik)." Jelasnya.

" Huu… hu… Sakura-chan…" terdengar Hinata menangis.

" Sabar Hinata-chan. Aku juga bersedih atas kejadian ini. Tapi, kita harus sabar…" kata Ino menenangkan Hinata sambil sedikit demi sedikit air matanya mengalir. " jadi, Sakura-chan masih bisa kita kejar, kan?" saat itu semua terdiam. " Mengapa hanya diam saja?"

" Ino. Menurut pengetahuan yang kudapat, gargoyle itu makhluk yang sangat licik. Bahkan jika dilawan dengan pasukan negeri ini, tetap terdengar mustahil! Karena, jumlah gargoyle itu banyak. Ribuan… mungkin jutaan! Dan juga, kita tak tahu dimana mereka berada. Jadi, tolong jangan terlalu banyak berharap." Jelas Neji.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam istana dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ino mengikuti Hinata dari belakng untuk mengejarnya. Saat itu keadaan menjadi hening dan sepi. Kemudian mereka menyusul mengejar Hinata.

" Hinata! Keluarlah! Aku yakin keadaan akan membaik. Kita akan menemukan Sakura-chan. Aku janji!" teriak Ino.

" Umm… Ino-chan, sebaiknya jangan berjanji dulu. Kita tidak tahu apakah keadaan akan membaik atau tidak." Saran Shikamaru.

" Hei, Shikamaru-kun! Aku sedang berusaha menenangkan Hinata-chan. Jadi sebaiknya kau membantu! Jangan mem buatnya lebih parah! Lebih baik aku melanggar janji daripada melihat sahabatku menangis!" kata Ino dengan marahnya. " Kamu juga, Neji-san! Kalau kau tidak mengatakan pendapatmu, tentu Hinata-chan tidak akan terus menangis! Aku tidak peduli mereka berapa jumlahnya, yang penting Sakura-chan selamat!"

" Hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Sebagai penasihat kerajaan aku memang seharusnya berkata begitu!" kata Neji mambela dirinya.

" Sudah semua jangan berkelahi!" teriak Tenten menenangkan. " Dan Ino-chan juga jangan menyalahkan orang. Oke?"

" Baiklah." Jawab Ino setuju. " Maafkan aku Neji-san, Shikamaru-kun, dan maafkan aku Hinata-chan. Yang penting kita akan berusaha semampu kami, Hinata-chan. Kau ikut?"

Kamar Hinata terbuka. " Aku ikut."

Saat keadaan sudah mulai membaik, terdengar suara yang jarang terdengar. " Aku juga ikut."

" Pangeran Gaara!" kata Lee terkejut. Tentu saja yang lain ikut terkejut. " Putri yang akan ku nikahi telah diculik setan. Aku tidak akan diam saja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Karena itu aku akan kembali ke negaraku. Tapi kalau perlu bantuanku, aku akan membantu sebisaku."

" Baiklah. Kami mengerti." Sahut Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leader of the Darkness

" Dimana aku?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dia seperti ada di dalam ruangan yang sangat gelap. Yang terlihat hanya tubuhnya sendiri.

" Sakura. Sakura…" terdengar suara wanita yang sepertinya pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi sepertinya juga tidak.

" Siapa di situ?" tanyanya.

" Apakah dia sudah bangun?" terdengar suara yang lainnya. Suara itu tidak pernah didengarnya. Sepertinya itu suara laki-laki, tetapi terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pria dewasa.

Sakura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Kamar yang ditempatinya kotor, gelap, tetapi tidak segelap mimpinya. Lalu ia melihat ke luar jendela. Langitnya gelap, mendung dan berpetir. Lingkungannya tidak dikenal. Sepertinya ia berada di luar Konoha.

" Kurasa belum." Terdengar suara dari luar kamar. Sakura melihat ke luar dan ia melihat dua pria kerdil sedang berbicara di depan kamarnya.

" Hai…" kata Sakura menyapa keduanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba mereka lari melihat Sajura yang sudah bangun. Sakura masih heran mengapa mereka lari darinya.

Jam dua belas malam. Sakura masih belum tidur karena mengingat dia diculik oleh gargoyle. Walaupun saat jatuh ke dalam lubang Sakura tidak sadarkan diri, tapi ia melihat sosok gargoyle yang membawanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Tapi melihat dia berada di mana sekarang, ia yakin itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi buruk.

Lalu, ia mendengar suara yang ribut dari luar istana. Ia melihat bermacam-macam sosok hantu dan monster. Ada goblin, tengkorak, zombie, manusia serigala, kurcaci, dan msih banyak lagi. Dia ingin menjerit, tetapi ia tahan karena takut saat mereka melihatnya menjerit.

Tok-tok! Pintu kamarnya diketuk.

" Putri Sakura? Anda sudah bangun?" kata seseorang sepertinya itu salah satu dari kurcaci-kurcaci tadi.

" Baiklah. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Sakura pada kurcaci itu.

" Baiklah. Nama saya Yon. Ini adalah negeri bawah tanah."

" Apakah kau yang telah membawaku ke sini?"

" Bu… bukan. Bukan saya yang membawa anda kesini. Tapi gargoyle."

" _Dia sepertinya orang yang baik…"_ pikir Sakura dalam hatinya. " Jadi katakan padaku. Sebenarnya siapa pemimpinmu yang membawaku kesini?"

" I…itu…aku tidak boleh mengatakannya."

" Tidak apa-apa…"

" Sebenarnya aku ditugaskan tuan untuk melayanimu selama kau disini…"

" Jadi, sebenarnya berapa lama aku akan disini?" saat itu keadaan benar-benar hening. " Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak dijawab."

"Sa…saya permisi dulu…"

Saat siang, keadaannya sangat sepi. Baik di istana tua itu dan di luarnya tetap terasa hening. Seluruh penduduknya tidur di siang hari dan keluar di malam hari. Hanya Sakura saja yang saat itu bangun. Karena bosan, ia mencoba berjalan-jalan di istana.

" Apakah Ino, Hinata, dan teman-teman yang lainnya khawatir, ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. " Kuharap tidak ada yang khawatir…"

Lalu ia mencoba berjalan-jalan ke bagian atas kastil. Saat hamper sampai, ia mendengar suara tertawa yang mengerikan dari lantai atas. Kakinya gemetar. Dengan cepatnya ia berlari menjauhi ruangan teratas. BRUKK! Dia seperti menabrak sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Yang ditabraknya adalah seorang pria yang kira-kira seumurannya. Rambutnya berwarna gelap, berbaju serba gelap dan matanya terlihat dingin. Sakura jatuh saat bertabrakan dengan pria itu.

" Ma…maaf… aku sedang lari, lalu menabrakmu. Maaf, ya…" Kata Sakura gugup. Pria itu hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa berkata apapun. " **SHANNARROO!!! DASAR TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN!!!**" Kata nalurinya.

Sampai di kamarnya, Sakura hanya bepikir siapa pria tadi.

" _Pria tadi siapa, ya_?"

" **HUH! TIDAK USAH DIPEDULIKAN PRIA SEPERTI ITU**!"

" _Misterius sekali pria itu…_"

" **INIKAN KOTA SETAN, MAKLUM SAJA!**"

" _Tapi, pria tadi keren juga, ya…_"

" **HEI! KAU KAN SUDAH PUNYA TUNANGAN! CHA! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMIKIRKAN DIA! BERHENTI, MENYEBALKAN!!!**"

" _Oh, iya. Kalau dia itu warga di dunia ini, kenapa dia tidak tidur, ya? Padahal, kata Yon, seluruh warga di dunia ini tidur di sinag hari dan keluar di malam hari. Tapi kenapa dia…"_

"TOK TOK TOK!" Suara pintu kamar Sakura diketuk.

" Masuk." Kata Sakura. Yon datang. " Oh… kau tidak tidur, ya?"

" Tidak, Putri. Saya diperintahkan untuk menjaga anda, kan? Jadi selama anda tidak tidur, saya juga demikian."

" Wah, jadi merepotkan. Maaf, ya."

" tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri…"jawabnya. " Jadi, saya rasa anda sudah melihat ke sekeliling, ya? Bagaimana rasanya?"

" Menyenangkan. Tapi… siapa pria yang tadi, ya?"

" P…pria yang m…mana?"

" Oh… tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pria. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna gelap, dan matanya hitam pekat. Kau tahu siapa dia?" katanya.

" Eh… itu… maaf… aku permisi d…dulu…" kata Yon gugup. Entah kenapa. Sakura masih heran tentang pria itu. Apalagi setelah melihat reaksi Yon. Sebenarnya, siapa pria itu, ya?

Siang berikutnya, seperti siang yang sebelumnya. Sepi. Para penduduk negeri dunia kegelapan tidak ada yang bangun. Dan seperti sebelumnya lagi, Sakura berjalan-jalan, dia ke perpustakaan. Banyak buku disitu, tapi hanya satu buku yang dia cari; buku sejarah dunia kegelapan. Dia menemukannya.

_Dunia Kegelapan terletak di dunia bawah permukaan bumi. Dunia ini hanya dihuni oleh berbagai macam monster serta hantu._

"**Yup! Aku tahu hanya monster dan hantu yang tinggal disini, karena aku tidak melihat manusia sedikitpun!"** nalurinya mengatakan demikian.

_Penduduk di dunia ini tidur di siang hari dan keluar di malam hari._

" **Itu sih juga aku tahu!"**

_Dunia ini diperintah oleh seorang penguasanya, yaitu vampir. Beberapa dari warganya memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar, dan beberapa tidak. Mereka dapat menghilangkannya saat tidak dibutuhkan, dan memunculkannya kembali saat dibutuhkan._

" **di mana sayap saat ku butuhkan untuk kabur dari tempat mengerikan ini, sich!?"**

_Tapi, dunia ini merupakan kebalikan dari dunia di permukaan bumi,_

" _Eh…_" saat itu yang berbicara bukanlah nalurinya, melainkan kata hatinya sendiri.

_Beberapa warga di permukaan bumi memiliki sayap seperti malaikat, dan ada beberapa yang tidak. Di permukaan bumi, hal ini sudah dirahasiakan, dan hanya beberapa saja yang mengetahui ini._

" _Pantas aku tidak menegetahui hal ini_."

_Dulu, dua orang putra raja terus bersaing memperebutkan mahkota sang raja. Sang kakak adalah seorang vampire, sedangkan yang adik adalah seorang malaikat. Yang menang akan menguasai permukaan bumi, dan yang kalah akan di kirim untuk memerintah dunia bawah tanah. Lalu, diadakan suatu pertandingan. Pemenangnya adalah sang adik, dia menang secara jujur. Akan tetapi, sang kakak merasa dicurangi, dan sepertinya dendamnya terus berlangsung lama._

" Oh aku mengerti sekarang! Karena warga penduduk merasa dendam kepada warga dunia atas, karena itu mereka menculikku sampai disini!" katanya.

" Benar." Kata suara yang muncul entah dari mana. Yang mengejutkan, muncul sosok tiba-tiba pria siang sebelumnya di depan Sakura begitu saja.

" kau… siapa…?" tanyanya.

" kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku." Jawab pria itu.

" Hei, kau! Kemarin itu sangat tidak sopan, ya! Saat ku berbicara masa' kamu hanya meninggalkanku begitu saja!?"

" Itu bukan urusanku." Jawabnya dengan dingin.

" **GRRR…ORANG INI, YA! MENYEBALKAN! SHANNAARROO!"** " Ayolah, masa' kamu tidak mau memberitahukan namamu?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

" Memang kenapa aku harus memberitahu namaku? Seperti itu urusanmu saja." Pria itu duduk di kursi depannya Sakura. Lalu Sakura menyembunyikan bukunya.

" Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kalau aku memanggilmu, masa' harus menamaimu 'kamu' atau 'orang tak dikenal'?"

" Kurasa kau ada benarnya. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

" Namaku Sakura Haruno. Hei, kenapa kamu tidak tidur? Ini siang hari."

" Aku, tidak bisa tidur." Dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

" _Eh… Apa maksudnya?_"

" Aku, tidak bisa tidur… dan tidak akan pernah tidur. Sampai aku membunuh pria itu."

" A…apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" saat itu, Sasuke tidak menjawab. " Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab."

Tiba-tiba, seorang kurcaci datang ( tetapi bukan Yon).

" Tuan makanan anda sudah siap." Kata kurcaci itu.

" Baiklah. Nanti aku ke sana."

Sakura berpikir sebentar. Entah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Kurcaci itupun pergi. Dan masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

" A…AHHH…!!!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba.

" Ada apa, sih?" kata Sasuke dingin.

" K… kau…dipanggil tuan? Jangan-jangan… kau…"

" Apa?"

" Orang yang memimpin kerajaan ini, ya!?"

Sasuke tersenyum dingin padanya. " kalau iya, kenapa?"

Sakura langsung menarik kerah beju Sasuke dan marah. " Kau, cepat kembalikan aku pulang!"

" Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

" Aku suadah tau apa maksudmu membawaku kesini! Kau ingin membalas dendam, kan?! Karena dulu leluhurmu kalah dari leluhurku! Ayo, ngaku! Dasar VAMPIR!"

" Hn. Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya, ya?"

" Tentu saja aku tau! Memang kau pikir aku ini bodoh, ya!" Sakura langsung melepas kerah bajunya.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang pria seumuran dengan Sakura dan Sasuke menghampiri mereka. Yang satu memiliki rambutt pirang yang berantakan, memiliki tiga pasang garis di pipinya, dan matanya biru. Sedangkan satunya berambut hitam pendek, agak mirip Sasuke, dan matanya pun hitam.

" Hei, Saasuke-kun. Makanan kita sudah siap, Tuh!" kata yang rambut hitam. Lalu mereka berdua melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang marah.

" Sasuke-teme. Gadis ini pacarmu, ya? Cantik banget lho!" bisik yang pirang ke Sasuke.

" diam, bodoh! Dia bukan pacarku, kok!" kata Sasuke kesal. " Kau ingat kan putri dunia atas yang pernah kita bicarakan? Ini orangnya."

" Hee, begitu! Ooh, jadi begitu, ya! Ya! Ya!" " Hei, namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

" Kalau aku, Sai."

" _Hmm… mereka tidak begitu buruk_." Pikir Sakura. " Namaku Sakura Haruno."

" Hei, Sakura-chan. Kau cantik juga ya!" puji Naruto.

" Ahh, masa' sih? Kataku jelek, kok." Kata Sai.

"…" Sakura terdiam sebentar. " SHANNAROOO! SAI! AWAS KAU" Teriaknya. **" SHANNARROOO! KATA-KATAKU KU TARIK KEMBALI! KATA-KATANYA TAJAM!!!" **lalu memukul Sai.

" Hei, Sa…Sakura-chan. Tenang. Dia ini memang tidak punya emosi. Jadi dia tidak bisa memilih kata-kata." Naruto pun menenangkan.

" Iya, deh, iya. Katanya kalian mau makan, ya? Makan saja. Jangan nunggu aku."

" Paling hanya sebentar." Naruto membalas. " Lho, mana Sasuke-teme?"

" Dia sudah ke ruang makan." Kata Sai. " Ayo, kita ke sana juga."

" Ayo!" Jawab Sakura dan Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Di ruang makan…

"lho, mana Sasuke-kun?"

"biarin aja si Teme itu. Dia paling sudah selesai." Naruto cuek.

"kok cepat, ya?" Sakura heran.

"kan dia paling **Cuma** minum darah"

Saat makan…

"mana Sai? Kok tiba-tiba hilang?" Tanya Sakura sambil makan steak-nya.

"paling dia hanya mengambil darah untuk diminum saja." Jelas Naruto sambil makan Ramen daging.

"darah? Dia vampir juga?"

"yup!!! Sama seperti si Teme!"

"kok kamu nggak minum darah juga?"

"kan aku bukan vampir. Aku ini siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Aku makan daging."

"oya? Kok kamu sekarang makan ramen?" Sakura bingung.

"Ramen memang favoritku! Yang pasti ramen daging! HIDUP RAMEN!!!"teriaknya seperti orang gila.(A/N: perasaan doang atau memang gila ya???)

Lalu Sai datang. Dia duduk di meja makan dan meminum darah itu.

"masih ada lagi hal yang ku bingungkan. Saat ku Tanya waktu itu kenapa dia gak tidur saat malam hari, dia malah bilang tentang 'orang itu'. Memangnya siapa?"

"dia memang suka mendramatisir gitu." Kata Naruto.

"tapi memang benar kok. Yang dimaksud 'orang itu' adalah kakak laki-lakinya. Dulu, klannya telah dibunuh oleh kakak laki-lakinya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha." Jawab Sai.

"Iya, sich. Tapi masa' gak pake' tidur segala?" Sakura heran.

"Ah, itu sih dia bohong sama kamu. Para vampire memang tidak bisa tidur, makan, dan hanya bisa minum darah." Jawab Naruto. "Kamu asli dikerjain sama dia. Kukira dia gak bisa bercanda. Dia kan kayak es batu! Hahaha!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dibelakangnya Naruto. Naruto nyaris melompat kaget. Semua orang tertawa. (termasuk Sai!!! Aneh...). tetapi Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Sakura mengantuk. Dia pun mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Di kamarnya...

"Apa orang-orang yang di Konoha-gakure khawatir, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia puntidur.

Sementara itu di Konoha-gakure, semua orang sudah tidur, kecuali Ino. Dia terus memikirkan Sakura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan?"

Ya Ampun! Aku males banget ya nerusin nih cerita! Please R&R! Ini nati akhirnya bakal jadi Sasusaku lho!!! MEONG!!!

Miki da Cat


	4. Chapter 4

Ya! Inilah saya dengan ceritanya! Sebenarnya saya dah gak peduli banget sama nih ffn, tapi ada satu temen yang maksa banget! Apa boleh buat dah!

Yah… ini adalah kemalasan saya yang tidak berkeperi-kemalasan! Saya itu orangnya malas kayak Shikamaru, walaupun saya gak nge-fan ma dia!

Langsung yo!

Chapter 4

Pagi yang cerah. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Biasanya, jam seperti ini, seorang pelayan membawakannya sarapan. Tapi tidak kali ini, mengingat dia itu tawanan. Biasanya pula, dia dapat melihat orang-orang beraktivitas dari balik jendela kamarnya, tapi saat siang, disana sangatlah sepi. Maklum, semua yang ada di sana adalah makhluk malam. Maksudnya bukan burung hantu!

"Membosankan!!! Bosan! Bosan! Bosan!" Sakura bosan tidak karuan. "Ada yang bangun sekarang gak ya? … Oya! Sasuke-kun dan Sai kan pasti bangun! Dimana mereka ya?" Dia berjalan ke perpustakaan. Disanalah Sai berada.

Dilihat Sai sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan seriusnya. Biasanya dia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti Ichimaru Gin dari Bleach. (huekz! Gin serigala!!! Sorry para fansnya gin!)

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Lagi baca donk!" Senyum GaJe-nya balik lagi.

"_**IYALAH BACA, BAKA!! MASA' MANDI??? SABAR SAKURA!!" **_batin Sakura. "Iya, maksudku baca apaan?"

"How to Make A Good Friend." Diperlihatkannya cover buku itu. "Aku ini paling susah berinteraksi dengan orang."

"Oh.." Sakura hanya ber 'oh'-ria lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Saat Sakura pergi ke ruang perapian, dia melihat Sasuke sedang membaca buku di sofa dekat perapian.

'_Ya ampun! Perasaan aja atau semua pada baca buku ya?' _ batin Sakura. "Sasuke-kun sedang baca apa?"

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan.

"_**SHANNAROOO!!! NI ORANG NYEBELINNYA GAK KETOLONGAN!!!" **_Innerselfnya geram. Karena kesal, sakura meninggalkan ruang tengah dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'_Aku ingin mandi.' _Untung ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu. Setelah mandi, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk. Untunglah (lagi) kamar mandi itu ada kamarnya. 'Segarnya habis mandi'. Sakura hendak memakai baju, dan…

BRAKK!! Pintu kamar dibuka! Oleh siapa? Ternyata oleh seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam! (author dibacok Sasu-teme)

Ralat!

Ternyata oleh seorang pemuda, yang lain dan tak bukan (memiliki rambut pantat ayam) Sasuke Uchiha!!!

"KYAAAA!!!" otomatis Sakura teriak. Tentu saja, bagaimana enggak? Lagi mau pake baju pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria. Tapi Sasuke tetap tenang dengan wajahh stoicnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "HENTAIII!!!" Sakura takut diapa-apain karena jarak antara mereka berdua Cuma setengah meter lagi. Lalu apa yang terjadi???

Ternyata Sasuke hanya ingin mengambil buku yang ada di rak buku dekat Sakura yang kebetulan ada di kamar itu. Lalu Sasuke pergi dan menutup pintu kembali.

Saat malam di Ruang perapian…

"Sasuke-kun Bakaaaa!!!" Sakura teriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Naruto heran. Yang bersangkutan hanya membaca buku di sofa.

"Masa' tadi pas aku pake baju di kamar dia buka pint uterus massuk seenaknya, coba?!"

"WOTDEHEK?! Lo hentai juga ya Teme!"

Sai hanya diam karena bingung. 'Emang kenapa kalo ganti baju terus pintu dibuka perempuan itu marah? Apaan tuh hentai? Apaan tuh 'WOTDEPAK'' banyak pertanyaan dalam pikiran sai.

"Lagian dia gak ngunci pintunya." Balas Sasuke karena tidak terima disebut hentai.

"Lah kamu ketok pintu dulu gitu!" Sakura makin marah.

"Ngapain ngetok pintu ini kan rumahku sendiri!"

"SASUKEEEEE!!!!!" BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! GUK! MEONG!(???) (suara sasuke dipukul. Tau ndiri kan pukulan sakura kayak apa?)

Yosh! Chappie 4 ampe situ dulu ya! Banyak amet nih yang alert. Kalo mau kritik boleh, jangan FLAME!!!

Nih Mizu (nama samaran)! Lo puas kan w lanjutin nih cerita?! Awas kalo nggak! W cabik2 lo di kursus! Ato ngga, w sebagai taichou (kapten) lo, bakal hukum lo abis2an kalo g puas!!!!

Alah! Kok jadi malah banyak cing-cong! W minta maaf banget atas kehiatusan yang ngga berperi-kehiatusan ini! Ingat! No Flame! Review please???


End file.
